villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Karma
This is the first of a three part story concerning the first meeting between Karma and Sangria, it combines elements of both mythos in order to show how the pair went from initial distrust to friendship not unlike that of their fathers before them. Prologue It was a pleasant autumn afternoon when a young bipedal dragon by the name of Murk took his leave from a grand house with no less than twelve rooms, although somewhat old and abandoned the property was still impressive and the young dragon wagged his tail slightly as he stepped further out into the garden that surrounded the property and gave an approving nod. "Man, Sangria's going to love this! I better go get her!" the dragon said, turning away from the house - as he did so a few thorny vines began to slither silently across the ground from nearby bushes, the dragon didn't notice as he spread his wings and took flight. As soon as the dragon took flight the vines retreated back to the bushes and the old iron gates that blocked the garden from the nearby environment creaked open as if by invisible hands and the front door also swung open, a dusty carpet unfolding as if awaiting a royal visitor.. An old sign previously hidden by overgrown plants emerged, the plants withering away - revealing in bold letters: Hillside Manor. "..Go.. Get her.. bring her.. to me.." a voice seemed to crackle in the wind, nearby trees swaying with each word formed before deadly silence filled the area again. Chapter 1 (Edwin, if you'd like to introduce Karma here and her reasons for coming to Avalon (perhaps it is still Arbiter seeking a book in royal library or simply wanting the two girls to meet) ) With one hand, Arbiter held The Applications of Balance in Combat for Beginners, reading aloud. With the other, he blocked the relentless attacks of his daughter. She leapt at him with abnormal strength for a child. He sidestepped, and continued reading as though unperturbed. "The applications of Order in combat are mainly defensive, as Order is based on the principles of structure and rationality." ''Arbiter sidestepped again as his daughter threw a punch. ''"When one's senses are attuned to Order, the mind becomes clear and the flow of battle can be more easily seen." "Hold still!" shouted the girl, leaping over twice her height to deliver a kick to Arbiter's head. He blocked with his forearm. His eyes never left the page. "The offensive capabilities of Order work best with analysis. Once the flow of battle becomes clear, the weaknesses and openings left behind by an opponent will also become clear-'' You're overextending, Karma." He swept a kick at her feet, throwing her off balance. She landed on her back, and sprung back up twice as angry. "Dammit! I've had enough!" she shouted, resuming her assault. ''"On the other hand, the applications of Chaos are mainly offensive. While Order allows one to read the flow of battle, being attuned to the energies of Chaos can bolster one's strength and allow one to move with unpredictability- ''Karma, that was sloppy," said Arbiter, deflecting a punch with his free hand, causing her to reel over toward the right. ''"-the energies of Chaos can bolster one's strength and allow one to move with unpredictability, though without Order to check it, one may leave themself more open." Karma leapt at a nearby tree, and sprang back up toward Arbiter, aiming another kick at his head. "The favored approach is controlled chaos," ''said Arbiter, catching the kick. ''"Order is oft used to pinpoint weaknesses, and Chaos is used to strike at them." As Karma landed, he swept a second kick at her feet, once more throwing her to the ground. Before she had time to get up, he pinned her down beneath his foot. "For further information about methods of controlled chaos, refer to chapter 6." ''He closed the book. "That's enough for today." He stepped away, and Karma clambered up to her feet. "What? I'm not done!" protested Karma. "Yes, you are," said Arbiter. "You're letting your emotions get out of hand and dictate how you fight. Anger can be a powerful ally when it is channeled. When uncontrolled, it's your worst enemy. It leaves you open, makes you sloppy. You become much more predictable." "Then tell me," said Karma, clenching her fists. "You always say to not let anger take control but you never tell me ''how." "There's no magic method for controlling your emotions in the heat of battle," said Arbiter. "That's something you must learn on your own." (In progress, stay tuned) Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Lovecraftian Horror Category:Storyarcs